Pendant la nuit
by Ilunae
Summary: Il pouvait entendre du bruit dans la pièce à côté de leur chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic. Merci à Maï pour l'idée et tes réactions sur Discord. ^^

* * *

Izuku se réveilla d'un coup. Il pouvait entendre du bruit dans la pièce à côté de leur chambre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Est-ce que quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans leur appartement ?

En se retournant il se rendit compte de l'absence de son compagnon. Il avait peut-être été réveillé par le bruit avant lui. Il espérait que tout allait bien pour lui.

"Kacchan ?"

Pas de réponse. Izuku décida de se lever pour aller rejoindre son compagnon. Il se dirigea vers le salon et, alluma la lumière. Son compagnon se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne d'autre. Izuku était soulagé de ne pas voir de vilain mais, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kacchan s'était levé dans ce cas.

Il alla le rejoindre.

"Tout va bien, Kacchan ?"

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de son compagnon qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir. Izuku le suivit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kacchan ? Il y a quelque chose dehors ?"

Kacchan ne répondit toujours pas et se tourna pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Là, il prit la télécommande pour allumer la télé. Izuku le regarda faire et avança vers lui. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son compagnon avait les yeux fermés. Kacchan était somnambule.

De ce qu'il se souvenait, il ne fallait jamais réveiller un somnambule. Il décida donc d'aller fermer la fenêtre et de surveiller ce que faisait Kacchan. Son compagnon resta assis pendant plus d'une dizaine minutes avant de se relever et de retourner dans leur chambre.

Izuku soupira avant de saisir la télécommande pour éteindre la télé. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Kacchan qui s'était recouché. L'incident se reproduisit le lendemain. Cette fois, Izuku ne fut pas surpris ou inquiet de ne pas retrouver Kacchan dans le lit.

Cette nuit-là, Kacchan fit le tour de leur appartement pour ouvrir tous les robinets. Une chance qu'Izuku avait été réveillé à temps pour les refermer derrière lui. Kacchan aurait hurlé s'il avait vu la facture d'eau monter tout d'un coup.

Les jours passèrent et Kacchan continuait de se lever en plein milieu de la nuit pour faire n'importe quoi. Izuku se réveillait à chaque fois pour s'assurer qu'il ne se fît pas mal. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à son compagnon parce qu'il pensait pouvoir gérer cela tout cela. De plus, Kacchan n'aurait pas apprécié d'apprendre qu'il était somnambule.

Il avait aussi espéré que cela passerait avec le temps. En attendant, cela ne lui posait pas de problème de se lever la nuit pour s'occuper de son Kacchan. Il était un peu fatigué le matin mais, ce n'était pas bien grave. Ce n'était pas si difficile de devoir passer derrière Kacchan pour éteindre les appareils électroniques ou fermer les robinets.

Cela devint beaucoup plus embêtant quand le somnambule décida de faire le ménage à sa façon. Une fois, il avait sortit tous les comics d'All Might pour les mettre dans la baignoire. Izuku avait passé un temps fou pour les récupérer et les remettre en ordre.

Une autre fois, Kacchan avait décidé de dévaliser le frigo. Il avait sorti tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dedans pour les mettre sur la table, dans le four, le micro-onde ou encore dans l'évier. Une fois de plus, ce fut à Izuku de tout ranger.

Une nuit Kacchan avait eu l'air de vouloir faire la cuisine. Il avait pris une casserole, ouvert le robinet pour laisser l'eau couler. Après cela, il avait rempli la casserole avec un torchon sale, un couteau, des baguettes et une bouteille de sauce soja. Il avait mis le tout sur la table avant d'aller se recoucher.

Puis vint le moment où Kacchan décida de prendre plus soin de son apparence d'une certaine façon. Cela avait commencé par les vêtements. Izuku l'avait retrouvé dans leur chambre en train d'en essayer devant le miroir. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer la lumière.

Kacchan avait vidé le placard, prenant les vêtements au hasard avant de les balancer au sol. Puis, il avait enfilé un des T-shirt d'Izuku bien trop petit pour lui, avant de retourner au lit laissant à son compagnon le soin de tout ranger.

Comme il n'avait aucun moyen d'enlever le T-shirt sans réveiller Kacchan, Izuku l'avait laissé dormir comme ça. Son compagnon avait été furieux en se réveillant.

"Deku ! Pourquoi je porte un de tes T-shirts ?"

"Tu t'es couché comme ça, Kacchan !" répondit Izuku.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais, ce n'était pas un mensonge non plus.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Pourquoi je mettrais une horreur pareille ?" demanda Kacchan en désignant le T-shirt sur lequel, il était possible de lire 'Celsius : Best hero'.

"Je ne sais pas, Kacchan ! Il avait l'air de beaucoup te plaire, hier soir !"

Kacchan continua de râler mais, Izuku tint bon et ne lui dit rien au sujet de son somnambulisme. Puis son compagnon avait commencé à se maquiller. Avec de la nourriture. Pendant plusieurs soirs d'affilée, Izuku le regarda se barbouiller le visage avec du yaourt, de la farine, du beurre ou n'importe quoi d'autre lui tombant sous la main.

Il retournait se coucher après cela et, c'était à Izuku de lui nettoyer le visage en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Quand Kacchan utilisa de la confiture pour se faire un shampoing avec, il ne put rien faire à part le laisser dormir comme ça.

"Deku !" hurla son compagnon à son réveil. "Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu avec mes cheveux ?"

"Rien du tout, Kacchan !" répondit Izuku en prenant un air innocent.

"Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi j'ai de la confiture dans mes cheveux !"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, Kacchan !"

"Bah voyons ! J'te jure que t'as pas intérêt de recommencer un truc pareil si tu veux pas que je te fasse coucher dehors !"

Kacchan partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Izuku attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer pour pouffer de rire. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir filmé pendant la nuit. Cela avait été drôle de le voir se masser les cheveux avec la confiture.

Plus tard, dans la soirée, Kacchan continua de lui faire la tête.

"Je te préviens, Deku !" dit son compagnon en s'allongeant. "Si tu mets encore de la confiture dans mes cheveux, je te fais dormir dehors !"

Kacchan ne se mit pas de confiture dans les cheveux cette nuit-là, ni autre chose. A la place, il alla dans le salon pour prendre un marqueur indélébile. Puis Izuku le regarda se faire une magnifique marque sur le visage avec.

Il tenta pendant plusieurs heures de faire partir la marque sur le visage de Kacchan mais, il n'y eut rien à faire. Elle ne voulait pas disparaître.

"Deku ! Pourquoi j'ai une marque sur le visage ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, Kacchan !" répondit Izuku qui dormait à moitié sur la table de la cuisine.

C'était en partie vrai. Izuku n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle son compagnon se mettait des trucs sur la figure pendant ses crises de somnambulisme.

"Ça commence à bien faire, Deku ! Le T-shirt, la confiture et maintenant ça !"

"Je t'assure Kacchan que je n'ai rien à voir avec tout ça ! C'est toi qui..."

"C'est ça ! Tu vas me faire croire que c'est un vilain qui entre dans la maison pour me faire tout ça ! Ou un fantôme tant que tu y es ! Y'en a marre, Deku !"

Kacchan avait quitté l'appartement comme une furie après ça. En tout cas, il avait raison sur un point. Izuku en avait marre, lui aussi. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il surveillait son compagnon, qu'il devait passer derrière lui pour tout fermer, ranger ou lui nettoyer le visage. A cause de cela, il était crevé et, il se faisait engueuler. Dans un sens, c'était en partie de sa faute. Il aurait sans doute dû en parler à son compagnon avant.

Le soir quand Kacchan alla se coucher, il lui ferma la porte à la figure.

"T'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé comme tu veux jouer à ça !"

Izuku soupira. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal une nuit sur le canapé. De toute façon, il n'avait pas prévu d'aller dormir. Il voulait d'abord attendre de voir Kacchan se lever pour le surveiller. Cette nuit serait la dernière où son compagnon l'accuserait à tort. Il allait tout filmer.

Il attendit plusieurs heures mais, Kacchan finit par se lever. Izuku le suivit avec son téléphone portable. Son compagnon fit d'abord un passage dans la salle de bain pour prendre le gel douche. Ensuite, il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine et posa le produit sur la table. Puis il alla prendre des œufs dans le frigo qu'il écrasa dans l'évier.

Kacchan continua son tour dans le salon où il alla prendre un marqueur. Encore une fois, il dessina avec sur sa figure. Il finit par retourner se coucher sans fermer la porte de leur chambre. Izuku répara toutes les bêtises de Kacchan avant d'aller dormir sur le canapé. Cette fois, il avait des preuves de ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Cette fois, ça suffit Deku !" hurla Kacchan en sortant de leur chambre comme un diable.

Izuku se réveilla en sursaut. Le visage de son compagnon était rouge de colère. Les traces noires qu'il avait sur la figure, lui donnaient un aspect encore plus terrifiant.

"Bonjour, Kacchan !"

"Bonjour ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après ce que tu as fait à mon visage ?"

"Je n'ai rien fait Kacchan et je peux le prouver !" dit Izuku en sortant son téléphone.

Il chercha la vidéo pour la montrer à son compagnon. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le visage de Kacchan devint blanc pour repasser au rouge cramoisi.

"Deku ! Si tu montres ça à qui que ce soit, je t'explose !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
